Everybody's Talkin' My Baby Down
by Yugure
Summary: A LinaZel songfic that takes place in a modern day high school. LZ AU


Disclaimer and notes: I don't own the Slayers; I simply use them in my stories. This is a Lina/Zel songfic, and it uses the song "Everybody's Talkin' My Baby Down" by Celine Dion.  
  
People are sayin'  
That boy is gonna hurt you  
His kind of love is not for real  
He's only playin'  
Foolin' with your heart girl  
  
_The congregation around Lina's desk diminished in size as class started. Her best friend Amelia clambered into the seat in front of Lina's and turned around to talk.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, Lina. You can't possibly think he has anything to offer you!" Amelia exclaimed. Lina closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the ceiling.  
  
"You don't know him well enough to say that," she remarked.  
  
"Neither do you! Lina-chan, he'll hurt you. He'll leave you feeling broken and used...." Amelia persisted.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Everyone knows Zelgadis's reputation. He's a bad kid. He'll get you in trouble.... well, even worse than what you're usually in. And there's no way he has the same feelings for you."  
  
Lina opened her eyes but continued to stare at the ceiling tiles. 'Would he really? Or is he only hiding his true feeling behind that cold exterior?'_  
  
But I know how he makes me feel  
And I don't need any other proof  
They just don't understand  
They don't know the truth  
  
_Lina walked towards her usual lunch table, her tray piled high with food. She was just skirting around another table when -  
  
"Lina, look out!" a voice yelled. Before Lina had a chance to react, a soccer ball slammed into her from behind, causing her to stumble forward and drop her lunch. Food went everywhere, and Lina ended up on her knees in the middle of the mess. Humiliation and anger burned in her cheeks as she quickly swept the garbage onto the try to throw away.   
  
"All right, which wise guy had the nerve to kick a soccer ball at me?!" Lina yelled once she had climbed to her feet and dumped her trash. A meek boy hustled away from Lina's close proximity, not wanting to catch Inverse-san's wrath. Instead of running after him, Lina looked down at her stained knee-high socks and skirt.  
  
"I have no lunch and no money to buy another one," she murmured, feeling dejected. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Heads up," a cool and detached voice said calmly. Lina looked up in time to catch a red apple in her hands. She stared at it for a minute, then glanced around for her savior. Zelgadis watched her with slate blue eyes, stormy like the ocean typhoons and yet not revealing any emotion.  
  
"Thank you..." Lina whispered, breathless. Zelgadis graced her with a nod of his head before he walked away. Lina stood staring at his retreating back, the apple still grasped in her hands.  
  
_ Momma says he's bad for me  
Poppa says I'll be sorry  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
And all my friends doubt him  
Tell me I should live without him  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
_"I saw what happened at lunch today!" Martina exclaimed. She playfully punched Lina in the shoulder. "Wow, what a great catch!"  
  
"I didn't 'catch' him, Martina," Lina sighed. The group of girls were positioned under a blossoming sakura tree.  
  
"And it's not great at all!" Amelia broke in. "Don't you know Zelgadis's reputation?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Martina grumbled. "The guy's emotionless, cold, unforgiving, uncaring, a troublemaker, the social outcast, the list goes on. But he's HOT!!"  
  
"I agree with Amelia-san," Sylphiel said quietly. The others turned to look at her. She blushed. "I've heard many stories about Zelgadis-san, and from what I've heard, he doesn't sound like a person I would want my friends hanging out with."  
  
"None of you really know who he is!" Lina exploded. "You aren't friends with him, your basing your opinions on rumors! Amelia, wasn't it you who once told me that everyone is good at heart, only sometimes they take the wrong path in life?!"  
  
Amelia remained silent. Lina climbed to her feet.  
  
"I need to get going. See you all later."   
  
_ He's not like the others  
Nobody wants to see it  
They don't even wanna try  
  
_A small sigh escaped Lina's lips as she walked home. 'How can I tell my friends my deepest secrets if they won't trust me on this one instance?' Lina pondered over her questions as she absently tugged at a lock of red hair.  
  
"Nyah nyah! Lookit the stupid cat! Hah hah!" A voice broke through Lina's concentration.  
  
"Pull its tail! Pull its tail!" another voice chortled.  
  
"No, get the lighter! Let's see if the kitty is flame-resistant!" a third voice sneered. Lina whirled on her heels as she turned towards the voices. Three kids, maybe middle school students, were in a tight circle around a small mewling mass. The deserted city park held no help that Lina could see for the small animal. Outraged, Lina rolled up her sleeves and was about to let loose on the misbegotten miscreants when a voice stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Hey! Leave that cat alone!" the chilly voice commanded. The kids looked up, startled, and the kitten attempted its escape. It dashed between the legs of one little boy, but the boy grabbed its tail. The kitten meowed painfully.  
  
"Who's gonna make me, Mister?" the kid yanking on the cat demanded. He glowered at Zelgadis.  
  
"I am," Zelgadis said. He strode over to the boy and picked him up by back of his collar, in much the same way a mother cat picks up her baby. The kitten dropped to the ground, released from its captor. "I suggest you and your friends leave before I'm forced to resort to...." Zelgadis paused and let his gaze flicker over the other two boys. "... drastic measures." He glared meaningfully at the kid, then set him down.  
  
Without another word all three children ran off, shaking in fear. Zelgadis looked down at the kitten, who was shrinking away from him, terrified. Zelgadis knelt down and picked up the small creature. The ball of fluff mewled loudly in his hand. A smile creased Zelgadis's face, and he broke into laughter when the kitten licked his cheek.  
  
Lina backed up a step, hoping to leave the perfect scene in peace. She backed up right off the curb. Falling backwards, Lina cursed and managed to regain her balance. When she was settled again, Zelgadis had noticed her and was walking toward her.  
  
"Here. I'm sure you can give it a loving home," he said, and took one of Lina's hands. He placed the kitten in her hand, reached for her other hand, and cupped them both around the small animal. He paused a moment, caught in her inquisitive gaze. Finally breaking away, Zelgadis retreated into the shadowy path under the trees.   
  
_ Judge a book by its cover  
And you'll never know the story  
There's so much more than meets the eye  
Oh and I know his heart is true  
I don't need anyone  
To tell me what to do  
  
_Lina laughed at Amelia's joke as they walked down the hall. Martina made a comment, and the group of girls broke up in laughter yet again. Lina smiled, her eyes crinkling up in amusement. She passed by a large window and something outside caught her eye. Lina turned to see what it was.   
  
In the tree right outside the window, Zelgadis was laying leisurely on a thick tree branch, his back to the trunk. A book laid open in his lap, and a pair of exquisite reading glasses rested on the tip of his nose.  
  
'He reads?' Lina thought, surprised. Then she chided herself. 'Of course he reads. Why wouldn't he?'  
  
"Lina, come on! What are you all in a daydream about?!" Amelia exclaimed. She stood by Lina's side and looked outside. "Oh, it's Zelgadis again. For heaven's sake, Lina!"  
  
"AMELIA!" Lina snapped. Amelia jumped and looked ashamed.   
  
"Yes Lina-chan?"  
  
"Go on without me. I have some... unfinished business to attend to."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Go on, Amelia!" Lina turned away from her friend and strode toward the nearest set of doors. Amelia watched her best friend's retreating back, sighed, then caught up with the rest of their group.  
  
_ My sisters and my brothers  
Tell me I should find another  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
_"Zelgadis! Ohayo!" Lina called up from the bottom of the tree. She peered into the branches and leaves. The sun blinded her view for a moment.  
  
"Is there something you need?" Zelgadis asked, not moving from his position.  
  
"Umm... not really. I just thought I'd... say good morning and all..." Lina glanced around, then back up. "I wanted to thank you for saving that kitten the other day."  
  
"It was only what a decent person would do."  
  
"Yes, but still..."  
  
"Still what?"  
  
"I... I know you... umm... well I know you don't really...." Lina took a deep breath and rushed on. "I know you don't really like to show your feelings and emotions, but when I saw you with the kitten, I think I realized how much caring you have inside. I was lead to believe otherwise by all the rumors that say you're uncaring. I don't believe that. I think you just have a hard time expressing your feelings. But what you did for that kitten really moved me. I thought a lot about it. I really wanted you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always talk to me."  
  
There was no response from the tree above.  
  
"Zelgadis?" Lina queried.  
  
A hand brushed her cheek.  
  
_ Oh but they can't feel his touch  
They can't feel his kiss  
They don't know what it's like to be loved like this  
I don't care about their point of view  
'Cause it's understood  
When the love is good  
Nothin' else is gonna do  
  
_"It seems like forever since the last time a person said something that nice to me," Zelgadis said. Lina turned to see Zelgadis standing beside her. A sad smile played on his lips like the haunting melody of a music box. "I don't recall ever hearing a semblance of the words you spoke."  
  
"Zelgadis..." Lina whispered, and stopped to choke back her tears.  
  
"Lina Inverse, thank you for treating me like a real person." Zelgadis took Lina's face in both his hands and gently kissed her forehead.   
  
_ No they don't know what   
He's all about  
Everybody just wanna talk  
My baby down  
No they can't see that his  
Heart is gold  
Everybody wanna treat my baby so  
Cold, so cold 


End file.
